


【ASTRO/優產彬】三角不等式

by minminooo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminooo/pseuds/minminooo
Summary: ※ ASTRO，車銀優 ╳ 尹產賀 ╳ 文彬※ OOC三人行設定，隨機排列有互攻也有3P可能※ 感情及生理潔癖者及特定CP支持者觀看需斟酌※ 主情敵相愛相殺
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

清晨，天色的一端才出現魚肚白，尹產賀就十分自動的睜開了眼睛，身為一個現職考生，他的生理時鐘總會固定讓他在差不多的時間清醒，想想過去他都是見到太陽出來才睡覺的夜貓族，不免感受到世間人事的瞬息萬變。

手腳麻利地起身盥洗，由於天氣漸漸轉涼了直接捧著水龍頭的冷水洗臉竟也會直打哆嗦，他無奈的抱著發顫的身子回房，途中不經意地被另一間稍微推開縫隙的房門吸引了目光，雖然他告訴自己千萬不要去看，但仍舊贏不了他的好奇心。

不算太大的屋內由於窗簾的遮掩並沒有讓一絲陽光透進來，昏暗靜謐之中只有頻率穩定的呼嚕聲，地板上從門口直至床邊有著衣服散落的軌跡，尹產賀想他們一定又是著急的邊吻邊脫然後上了床，累了便倒頭就睡還沒有整理的空暇，見到裹在棉被堆中車銀優只留著半顆頭在外面，而枕邊的文彬抱著他睡覺，頭靠著頭有些寵溺的姿態活像他們才是真正伴侶的模樣，讓他的心裡有些不是滋味。

但尹產賀只能裝作若無其事的離開，還不忘帶上門，還給他們不被叨擾的休息空間。

雖然也不是最近的事情，但他一直都還沒能習慣自己與哥哥們之間那既背德卻可以相安無事，感情世界的微妙平衡。

滋滋滋地，平底鍋內的火腿和煎蛋正發出美味的旋律與撲鼻的香氣。車銀優正穿著圍裙站在瓦斯爐前做早餐，即便他是會對衣著花心思的男人，但正常上班日秉持工薪族的原則還是穿上千篇一律的辦公套裝。

尹產賀覺得車銀優為他準備早餐能夠獨處的時光相當難能可貴，所以總會乖巧的坐在餐桌前托著腮幫子欣賞，他喜歡那寬闊的肩膀以及挽起白襯衫袖口的手臂，還有今日依然清秀端正並且氣質脫俗的臉孔，以及笑著呼喚他名字的溫潤嗓音。

「產賀的吐司要塗果醬嗎？」他說。

「我自己來就可以了。」

「最近學習的狀況還好嗎？聽彬尼說你又鬧脾氣了。」

「就⋯⋯老樣子。」

他揉了揉他蓬鬆柔軟的髮絲，寵溺的說道，「我晚上要應酬不會那麼早回來，讓他陪陪你吧。」車銀優的話語似乎別有含義。

尹產賀沒好氣的噘起嘴抱怨，「哥每次只要不在家ㄧ早就會特別告訴我，是故意的吧？想擾亂我唸書的情緒。」

車銀優沒回答，只是露出人畜無害的笑容。

「在聊什麼這麼開心，也說給我聽聽啊。」

話題人物文彬沒來得及參與他們的對話，他僅僅套上一件寬鬆的襯衫、下著緊身四角褲就從車銀優的房間裡走了出來，率性自在的風格和坐在餐桌前已準備就緒的兩人完全不同。

揉著惺忪的睡眼他似乎並不在意身上過份隨性的穿著，一邊抓著脖子的癢即就座，因為只隨便釦上幾顆下擺的鈕扣，所以文彬的領口幾乎是敞開的甚至都要滑落到肩下，能說是衣不蔽體，即便比起裸體更矜持一些，但這種若隱若現的感覺卻加倍吸引尹產賀的視線。

男人的鎖骨上留著幾個明顯的紅色的印子，不用多想一定是車銀優造成的。

「彬尼難得那麼早起，怎麼不再多睡一會兒？」車銀優問的同時也一面起來從冰箱裡取出早餐的材料，接著背過身打開爐火。

「消耗太多體力所以肚子餓了，好餓，餓死了。」

尹產賀看著趴在餐桌上發牢騷的文彬默默地咬斷嘴邊的熱狗，憐憫施捨的將剩下的另一半遞給他，「吃吧。」

文彬瞥了一眼，隨即起身抓過尹產賀拿著叉子的手，快速地將食物放進口中，尹產賀這才注意到文彬俯身時，他的視線能從領口一路看到他的肚臍，雖然並不想那麼說，但文彬的身體有著相當色情的線條，是體格還是體態說不上來就是格外吸引人。

對一覽無遺的大片膚色嚥了嚥口水，差點看入神的尹產賀不經意與文彬目光交會，他的眼睛黑白分明彷彿能映出他的倒影，文彬略略瞇起了雙眼，嘴角勾勒出有些意味深長的弧度，然後他主動伸手撫摸了尹產賀側邊的頭髮。

「你染頭髮了？」

「嗯⋯⋯因為覺得哥的髮色很好看，所以才去染的。」

尹產賀不否認自己模仿文彬染了一頭接近金髮的褐色，雖然髮型跟他還是有所區別，但修飾輪廓的長度乍看卻微妙的像對雙胞胎。

文彬觸碰的手沿著他的臉型緩慢的向下，不大不小的力道掌控莫名的令尹產賀內心騷動，仔細端詳了一會兒，文彬輕聲說了，「新髮色蠻適合你的，很好看。」

也許是基於這個理由，他作為獎勵的親吻了尹產賀，由於嘴唇毫無預警的被打劫他不禁瞳孔震動，甚至明顯的退縮了，但反應的表情卻背叛了他，尹產賀無法克制自己羞赧的表情之下帶有竊喜。

文彬覺得這樣的尹產賀很可愛。

「那我們出門了。」車銀優說。

「好喔，路上小心！應酬歸應酬銀優別喝的太多。還有尹產賀你補習班下課後先打個電話給我。」站在玄關目送兩人出門的文彬叮嚀道。

「為什麼要打電話？你不在家嗎？」尹產賀問。

「外送吃膩了，想讓你幫忙買晚飯，但我還沒想好要吃什麼。」

「才剛吃飽就在想晚餐的事喔。」他露出了鄙視的眼神。

文彬見狀，迅速地伸手捏了尹產賀的臉頰，「你是用這張嘴在和哥講話嘛，最近對你好一點就欠修理了，乾脆把你做成餅乾吃。」

他的手勁不是普通的大，讓尹產賀痛的哇哇大叫。

「彬吶可以了，我們再不出門就要遲到了。」旁觀的車銀優好不容易才插上一句話。

坐上副駕駛座，尹產賀濕潤的眼角還涎著淚水，車銀優心疼的揉了揉他的臉頰，雖然滿是愧疚的模樣卻同時被逗得開心，尹產賀看不懂這個表情的意思，倒是更加不愉快了。

「你們就只會欺負我。」他說。

「沒有啊，我哪有欺負你。」車銀優趕緊哄了哄他。

尹產賀頓時鼓起腮幫子，無辜又可憐兮兮的說，「那你親我。」

車銀優即使對這個要求不覺得意外還是反射性的做出堂皇的表情，但他並不認為有何不妥便毫不遲疑的順從了尹產賀的意思。解開安全帶，他稍微挪動了位置朝他的方向湊近了臉，由於尹產賀的年紀比他和文彬都小，性格也還像個孩子擅於撒嬌耍賴，呼應那生澀的接吻技巧總會讓車銀優有些罪惡感。

車銀優不討厭與文彬還有尹產賀三人同時共有的戀人關係，但怎麼說還是有點奇怪。

由於文彬是自由撰稿作家，曾經寫過幾本上過熱銷排行榜的詩集，白天大致都待在家裡工作，所以不像他們會有必須趕著的通勤時段，車銀優和尹產賀只要一出了大門就會自然變成這樣的關係，他們經常在車上接吻偶爾肌膚相親，但是在家的時候他們卻各自和文彬談情說愛，亦敵亦友。

當初三個人會同居的原因很單純，他們是從小一起長大，連內褲都能交換穿的好兄弟，但自從某一天被無意間租來的色情片所煽動進而擦槍走火後一切都變得不一樣了。

沒有一個健全的男性會看著自己的死黨自慰，或者幫自己的死黨撫弄他的性器官，再者是替自己的死黨口交，可是在一個屋簷下卻是理所當然的發生了，一而再、再而三。

車銀優覺得，要是能回到過去，他一定不會答應三個人一起看片解決生理需求這種荒唐的事情，但他一向擔任起照顧他們的職責，像個無所不能的大哥哥，文彬和尹產賀也相當崇拜依賴他，所以幾乎是不可能拒絕。並且實際上的車銀優才是當中最害怕落單的那個人，所以再次選擇他可能仍舊如故吧。

還記得那樣曖昧的關係維持了一段時間後，因為尹產賀魯莽又有沒來由的膽量率先提出了要終止三人怪異行徑的請求。

「因為我想和哥談戀愛，所以你在我和彬尼哥之間做選擇吧！」環抱著胸，他直言地提出重點，不懂得何謂委婉與拐彎抹角。

「咦？」莫名其妙被拉到客廳對峙，車銀優愣了愣。

「所以銀優選我的話尹產賀要乾脆的退出喔，你今天就可以滾出去了。」文彬毫不動搖語調平淡的說了。

「銀優哥明明更疼我，你才要滾出去！」

其實車銀優覺得怎麼樣都無所謂，兩個人他都很喜歡根本不能做出選擇啊。苦惱的望著為了他爭吵的弟弟們，他忍不住掉下了眼淚，就算自責軟弱和沒有堅定的意志也於事無補。

文彬和尹產賀對於落淚的車銀優相當沒轍，儼然地驚慌失措。他們不約而同地互看了對方一眼。

忘記具體的規則是怎麼討論出來的，但他們說好，要是這場三個人的戀愛遊戲只要有其中一位感到痛苦就必須結束，所以他們儘可能的體諒彼此的心情，希望能持續的延長快樂的時光。


	2. Chapter 2

因為難得起了個大早，車銀優麻煩文彬將洗衣機裡的衣服晾一晾，還囑咐必須先甩一甩攤平再晾以免皺得像梅乾菜，雖然平常根本輪不到他頭上難免覺得麻煩，但他也不是好吃懶做不為家裡貢獻的人，所以還是乖乖的走到陽台。但在這之前他必須先穿上衣服，以免被左鄰右舍誤會是暴露狂，明明被那兩個人看他都不會感到害羞的。

外頭的天氣很好，即便溫度比起前幾天驟降了好幾度，但陽光曬在身上時仍舊會熱得冒汗，他按照衣物主人的不同大概的分類，依序地掛置起來，仔細一瞧，他手上的這件黑色T恤其實是尹產賀買的，一次都沒有穿過，但現在已經是他的了。

其實住在一起，他們通常不太計較區分，也不介意對方隨意將自己的衣服拿去穿，但尹產賀卻有小小的偏執症狀，若他不是第一個穿上新衣服的人就會鬧脾氣，甚至乾脆不要了，所以屢次犯下這個失誤的文彬，衣櫥裡默默地接收了很多尹產賀的衣服。

慵懶的倚在欄杆上，文彬見到下方的街道上有幾個正在上學途中的小學生，他們推擠打鬧，然後屁顛屁顛跟在後方一個稍微矮小的孩子跌倒了，忍不住哇哇大哭起來。

偶爾文彬會想，對於拋棄衣服如此乾脆的尹產賀怎麼在感情上都不懂得放棄呢，明明第一個和車銀優接吻的是他，讓他脫離童貞的也是他，所以在文彬的認知裡尹產賀就是胡亂在這段關係中攪和的小鬼，卻又不知道從何討厭。

畢竟，奪走尹產賀初吻的人是文彬，第一個進入他的也是。

尹產賀打從孩提時代就很熱衷模仿他，不論是髮型、穿著，還是戀慕的人。所以文彬有的時候會覺得，尹產賀說不定並不那麼喜歡車銀優而是更喜歡他一點，但這又或許只是他很少見到他們當著自己的面表態愛意而產生的錯覺也說不定。

到底是哪個狡詐的傢伙提出把車銀優的時間切割成兩半，一旦出了家門就不曉得他們如何愛的死去活來，彷彿只有他被矇在鼓裡又排除在外似的。

所以文彬總是帶有報復心態的在他小小的領土裡撒野，享受只有他獨自被寵愛的感覺。

喜歡兩個字很單純，是只要其中一方傾注心意就能構成，他們的喜歡伴隨著歲月自然而然的發生，所以才讓談戀愛變成三個人的事。

會開始嘗試寫作的理由很簡單，因為文彬是個思緒特別複雜的男人卻要將他們的關係看得雲淡風輕，只能將自我訴諸於文字的排列組合，越寫越多，所以他不希望車銀優和尹產賀閱讀他的作品，好比內心世界被偷窺一樣。

盯著電腦打字的時間一溜煙就過去了，文彬從白底黑字的情境中回過神時已經接近傍晚，夕陽西下，紅橙色的天空佔據了客廳的落地窗。

爾後隨即收到了車銀優捎來的訊息，簡單地詢問他吃飯了沒有，樸實而溫暖，但稍後映入眼簾的卻是尹產賀不帶敬語的告知他下課了要吃啥，光憑這段話就能想像那傢伙的口氣，文彬沒好氣地截圖發給車銀優，一面要他評理，一面又說自己要教訓他。

顯示已讀，拖沓許久的車銀優僅僅回覆了一張兔子靈魂出竅意味不明的貼圖。

文彬當作他認同了，為活動活動筋骨，他決定外出去接尹產賀下課。

雖然沒和尹產賀約好，但文彬指定了晚餐要吃附近店家的五花肉便當，就逕自到定點埋伏。

見尹產賀遠遠走來，他穿著一席灰色長大衣及黑色的高領內搭，十分合襯那修長纖瘦的身材，原本就斯文小巧的臉蛋因為染了一頭亮眼的金褐色格外引人注目，只要不開口就是個溫文爾雅的美少年，可惜他很會說話還擅長小題大作和翼龍尖叫。

原本文彬打算從旁突襲給他一個驚喜，沒料到在他登場之前，尹產賀已被幾個有備而來的女孩子團團包圍，於是他又後退了幾步打算伺機而動。

「產賀你沒有女朋友吧，為什麼問了好多次都不回答我。」這位應該是當中的主事者。

在外頭的尹產賀跟在家完全是兩個面貌，穩重又鎮靜，一字一句地答腔，「我回覆過你了，真的有在交往的人。」

「沒有看過啊！不然你拿出證據。」

「憑什麼要我拿出證據，就算你喜歡我也不代表可以為所欲為。」

文彬曉得尹產賀耐不住性子又討厭拖拉，很可能當著對方的面說出重話，於是順勢地從中介入了，他不疾不徐地颯爽登場，大步流星地走上前一把攬住尹產賀的肩膀。

「因為他的交往對象是我，所以沒有女朋友的證據很合理吧。」文彬語帶玩笑的說。

怎麼說文彬也是個作家，隨便杜撰個故事對他來說輕易而舉，對少女們半假半真打了幾個馬虎眼，即便聳動的發言引起一些騷亂，但反而沒有將問題繼續延伸，兩個人勉勉強強的全身而退。

可是尹產賀對於文彬的所作所為不僅不感激，甚至認為他有些多管閒事。

「你講那種話，要是傳出去讓我怎麼在補習班待下去。」

「反正重考那麼累，大不了就別去了。嘛、學歷不代表人生的全部。」

「隨便就不去替我繳補習費的銀優哥會生氣。而且在家門之外我跟你不是這樣的關係吧……彬尼哥總是不遵守規則，仗著自己是哥為所欲為。」他扁著嘴發牢騷。

「不然你要遠端遙控銀優來救你嗎？」

返回居住的公寓後，尹產賀因為走了一段不算短的路出了不少汗，所以一回到家就先將五花肉便當擱置在玄關的鞋櫃上方，便於脫掉身上的大衣。而殿後進門的文彬見狀，加上手還握著門把，突然想起幾分鐘前冥頑不靈的尹產賀闡述他們在家門內外的區別，不由得感到萬分可笑，再者是這段話踩到了他最為在意的地雷區，不得不挫挫對方的銳氣。

為表示他有好好遵守規則，文彬畢恭畢敬地關上了大門，接著，他迅速地逼近毫無防備的尹產賀，二話不說就強吻了他。


	3. Chapter 3

  


起初尹產賀還試圖抵抗，但他歸根究柢就是個單細胞生物容易被牽著鼻子走，所以很快就放棄了掙扎，不得不讚嘆文彬很會接吻，技巧比他高超太多太多，雖然想到他的練習對象是車銀優就感到洩氣，但被吻的迷迷糊糊根本沒有多餘的心思。

尹產賀覺得他和文彬的關係是他們之中最奇怪的，明明他們都傾心車銀優基本上是情敵，但只有他們獨處的時候卻又相安無事，能夠談談所謂的小情小愛，偶爾衝動也會想擁抱對方。

由於車銀優怕痛又怕癢所以在床笫之間通常作為主導者，但文彬卻截然不同的相當能忍受，也沒有絕對的偏執，只要心情愉快就會縱容尹產賀上位，而且身體非常的柔軟，跟幾乎都是骨頭構成的自己完全不能相提並論，所以尹產賀並不討厭嵌入文彬時的感覺。

而且文彬很會演戲，就算他技巧不純熟也會給予積極的態度及讚美的掌聲，總會發出令人興奮的聲音作為回饋。

但換位置的時候又是另一回事，超級無敵會欺負人。

「尹產賀跪下。」文彬在他耳邊低語。

「咦⋯⋯為什麼？」

「跪下。」

好的時候很好，壞的時候很壞，文彬對尹產賀來說就像一顆不定時炸彈，既給鞭子又給糖，實在難以讀懂他的心思卻又不知道如何反抗。

根據過往的經驗只要忤逆文彬通常都不會有太好的下場，所以尹產賀勉為其難的曲腿將膝蓋貼在地面，除了父母他可是沒和別人下跪過，莫名地厭惡屈辱，尤其文彬高高在上的用手有一下沒一下的拍著他的臉，倒不如狠狠打他一巴掌還痛快一點。

「⋯⋯我要和銀優哥告狀。」這是他唯一能想到最帶威脅性的話，但文彬卻聳了聳肩露出無所謂的樣子。

不曉得何時開始，當年那個瘦弱嬌小的尹產賀已經長得比他還要高了，接吻時礙於這點必須摟著他的頸項才更輕鬆一些，雖然他煩人的個性一點都沒變但仍舊保持著初心，與越漸沈淪越來越有故事的自己相比顯得特別純真而討人喜歡呢。

羨慕又嫉妒的文彬緩緩蹲了下來，語調平直的說，「選項一和二，選一個。」

尹產賀根本不明白在選什麼，但看著面無表情雙眼卻充滿殺氣的文彬著實地恐怖，便不假思索的回答，「三，我選三！」

也未免太會出奇招，非常有尹產賀的風格，文彬先是愣了愣然後失笑，神情也頓時變得柔和。

「三就三。來吧。」

文彬立馬張開了雙臂似乎是示意要他過去，尹產賀半信半疑的跪著湊上前，本以為會被暴力相向豈料對方竟溫柔的抱住了他，滿懷的溫暖伴隨撲鼻的香氣讓他有些手足無措，甚至怦然心動。

「所以一和二是什麼？」將腦袋埋在他的胸膛，尹產賀不怕死的問道。

「是啊⋯⋯你說是什麼呢？」

過於貼近的距離能感受到彼此的鼻息，尹產賀覺得胸口癢癢的，不自覺地揪緊起來，萌生的念頭令他不自主眨了眨眼睛，隨後便裝作乖巧可愛的開口了，「我想親親哥。」

既然他都敢開口那有何不可呢。

「親吧。」

跪著撫摸文彬的臉孔既誠懇又小心謹慎，尹產賀笨拙地湊了上去，雖然心意可貴，但那種像在吃他嘴唇的方式卻逗得文彬差點哈哈大笑，還以為是什麼動物在舔他。

「便當都要冷了，我們先吃飯吧。」文彬憋著笑意說。

將近快十一點半，拖著長長的夜色，車銀優帶著些許的酒氣回家，因為出門前文彬有叮嚀他別喝的太多，所以應酬時也格外注意量喝的多寡，就算他的酒量並不差，但他一向不做會被責備的事情。

因為不知道家裡人睡了沒有，所以他打開大門時稍微放輕了力道，輕手輕腳的脫掉皮鞋及西裝外套，走向還亮著大燈的客廳。

領帶才解開一半，隨即映入眼簾的是還有畫面在播送的電視以及坐在沙發上睡覺的文彬和尹產賀，他們似乎是在為他等門，索性累了就闔上雙眼，因為他們實在太愛鬥嘴，如此安靜的待著並且頭靠著頭彷彿沈睡的小天使，而雷同的金色髮就像雙胞胎一樣。

雖然他們細看一點也不像，長相分別各有特色，但還不習慣這個造型的車銀優難免會搞混，尤其是他們都很喜歡把捉弄他當有趣，古靈精怪地從後偷襲他。

「⋯⋯彬吶、產賀，要睡覺回房間裡去睡吧。」他彎下腰拍了拍兩個人的肩膀。

尹產賀睜開朦朧的睡眼見到車銀優的輪廓逐漸變得清晰，才驚覺自己洗完澡以後發現文彬手握著遙控器卻在打瞌睡，也跟著看看電視在播著什麼樣無聊的節目，竟莫名其妙就睡著了，一點也想不起是何種內容如此催眠。

「產賀可以自己回房睡吧？睡沙發要是落枕就不好了。」

車銀優用拇指抹去他嘴角稍稍滲出的口水，笑眼彎彎地療癒尹產賀成天被某人折磨的心。

偶爾犯規一下也無妨吧，反正文彬不會看見，他毫不猶豫地環抱住車銀優，裝作自己睡得神智不清而犯傻。車銀優有些欲拒還迎，也附和的吻了尹產賀的臉頰，嘴角勾起寵溺萬分的弧度。

一旦進入睡眠狀態就不大容易醒來的文彬簡直和死了沒兩樣，怎麼搖晃都像坨爛泥攤著動也不動，實在別無他法的車銀優只好抱著他到臥室，近期因為忙著寫稿所以幾乎大門不出二門不邁的文彬體重好像減輕了不少，大概是因為先前熱衷於健身長出的肌肉已消失無影無蹤的緣故。

儘可能溫柔點的將他放在彈簧床上，車銀優自然地俯下了身子，卻發現文彬戴著耳釘的耳朵和尹產賀又小又軟的耳朵完全不同呢，他稍微用手指戳了戳。明明昨晚觀察過，怎麼今天竟把玩起來了，車銀優不禁為自己熱衷探索細節的失禮感到抱歉。

「⋯⋯你回來啦。」聲音略帶沙啞，文彬竟然醒了。

「啊，我吵醒你了。」為了要將視線平行，車銀優趴在床沿愧疚的說。

「銀優真的很擅長叫醒我，明明不管設多少鬧鐘我都不會醒。」

「我不是故意的嘛。」

文彬對於剛才的睡眠質量意猶未盡，所以展現一臉的無奈，但稍微轉換心情他還是能把其作為美意。順了順男人前額的瀏海，滿腔對於他辛苦工作整日的感激，文彬開口邀約了，「你今晚要來嗎？一起睡。」

車銀優虔誠地雙手交疊將他的手包覆住，接著拉到自己的嘴邊親了又親。

「銀優這麼愛撒嬌。」文彬笑。

說時遲那時快，偷聽至此已按捺不住尹產賀跑進來大聲嚷嚷，「我也要一起睡！昨天銀優哥才陪過你，彬尼哥最賴皮了！」音量大的好像要讓整棟樓的人都聽見。

「都不能控制一下你的嗓門嗎？好吵。」

只見車銀優窩在一旁觀看他們爭論精神都快出走，猶豫了好一會兒才小心翼翼地舉起了手發言，「⋯⋯我想先洗洗睡了，你們再告訴我開會結果。」離開前不忘記拋下一句，「不可以打架。」

文彬想他們怎麼會打架呢，通常都是他單方面打尹產賀。

凌晨時分，半夢半醒之間車銀優突然感覺到床鋪因為重量而下陷，並且變得十分的擁擠，他似乎沒有可以翻身的空間，半睜開眼想瞧瞧最終的勝利者是誰，才察覺到文彬和尹產賀都爬上了他的床，不約而同的各躺在一側將他緊緊夾在中間。

車銀優是個極度淺眠的人，面對這種狀況實在沒太多轉圜的餘地，莫可奈何的坐起身，思索著乾脆他出去把這裡讓給他們吧。

但正準備逃離現場就被抓住兩隻手腕，原來兩人都還醒著。

「去哪裡？」文彬問。

「哥不要走。」尹產賀哭哭唧唧的聲調讓他有些心軟。

三個大男人繼續塞在一張標準尺寸的雙人床上，車銀優要往哪個方向側睡都不是，只能將手恭敬的十指交扣放在肚臍上平躺，而文彬和尹產賀有事沒事就越過他動手動腳，面對越晚越精神奕奕的兩個傢伙，讓不只是朝九晚五的車銀優加倍的疲倦。

「睡吧，拜託你們都趕快睡吧。」他累的都快發火了。

但兩人不只不聽話，反而挑釁意味濃厚的互看對方一眼，接著手腳快速地各自脫下外衣，然後叫醒無辜被捲入戰爭的車銀優。

看來無盡的夜晚還漫長的很。

// END //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 大三角好香好美味～～～～  
>    
> 喜歡這篇文章請幫我按下Kudo❤或是留下您的感想，謝謝:)  
> 想得知最新作品可至BLOG查詢-- https://mirumiru126.pixnet.net/blog


End file.
